Zaunig
Character theme Summary A boy was born. He wasn't poor, nor rich. He was simply a commoner. A commoner without Aura. When the boy grew up, he wanted to explore the world, and have fun. There was no ulterior motive, no tragic backstory. Simply, enjoy life. And so he did. Though, he did not know of his unique blessing, until much later in life. Appearance and Personality Zaunig's appearance differs from person to person, but he usually has messy, not that long raven hair with glowing cyan eyes. His "battle attire" consists of a dark blue fedora (Which somehow is able to stick on his head throughout an entire fight), with the same colored trench coat and dark gray soft, loose jeans. His casual attire, which he uses the most, is simply a t-shirt (usually with funny pictures, memes, etc, or just plain dark blue) and black jogging pants. Most of Zaunig's personality at first glance is well, random. He's always carefree, and sometimes, seems ignorant or dense. He seems to be serious in one moment, but make jokes at random, or play pranks just for his own amusement the next. In reality though, these are all calculated effects. His seriousness always makes sense in context, his jokes always have meaning, being used to brighten the mood of a situation, and his pranks never go overboard, but just enough to make it enjoyable for both sides. Even though he can do practically anything he wants, he still helps people and respects anyone he meets. Wherever he goes, he makes everyone happy, and maybe even change them for the better. In battle, Zaunig likes to play around with his opponents. He'd never take most of his fights seriously, and usually just end up in either a K.O, or when the other stops fighting for whatever reason. Zaunig never truly kills and instead resorts to even befriending the enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly at least 1-B at "full-power", Varies when he's not serious Name: Zaunig Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male, or at least, usually depicted as male Age: Unknown, likely beyond the concept Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), Professional Troll (Self proclaimed) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman EnduranceAura, [[Aura|'Aura Manipulation']] (Can manipulate Aura to their will), [[Reality Warping|'High level Reality Manipulation']] (via "Willpower"), Absolute Probability Manipulation '''(His favorite ability), Absolute Mind Manipulation (He can do this on anyone, even himself so that he wouldn't get bored), Pocket Reality Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), 'Shapeshifting, 'Space-Time Manipulation '(Type 2 on a Multiversal scale), [[Time Manipulation|'''Time Manipulation]] (via "Willpower"), [[Acausality|'Acausality']], [[Conceptual Manipulation|'Concept Manipulation']], Soul Manipulation (via "Willpower"), Resurrection '(To himself and any other being), [[Resistance|'All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance]] (via "Willpower"), Perfect Hax Nullification/Negation (via "Willpower"), can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), Pain Negation, [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']], True Flight, being able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater, Enhanced Senses, High Godly Regeneration (via "Willpower"),' [[Weapon Mastery|'All Types of Weapon Mastery]], Perfect Precognition, Perfect Clairvoyance, All Types of Teleportation '''(via "Willpower"), Invisibility' (via "Willpower"), [[Attack Reflection|'Attack Reflection']]', Durability Negation, '''Immortality (type 5), Perfect Memory, possible [[Omniscience|'Omniscience']], 4th Wall Awareness '''(via "Willpower"), Paradox Manipulation (via "Willpower"), Boundary Manipulation' (via "Willpower"), '''likely much more' (Stated he could just think he wants a certain power, and he'll have that power) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly at least Hyperverse level at "full-power"'' (Was able to fight the Core ''much longer than Linx Rifelson. Is feared by beings of nearly infinite-dimensions), Varies when he's not serious (Always boosts his stats to be just slightly above the enemy(s). Said to be able to defeat (not kill) everyone on Gyrohem at once if the Core wasn't around if he was only slightly'' serious) 'Speed:' '''Unknown', possibly Immeasurable at "full-power" (One of the few beings capable of keeping up with the Core at its max speed), Varies when he's not serious Lifting Strength: Possibly Immeasurable at "full-power", Varies when he's not serious Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly at least Hyperversal at "full-power", Varies when he's not serious Durability: Unknown, possibly at least Hyperverse level at "full-power"' '(Zaunig was never shown with any real damage, but he was eventually defeated by the Core. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill), Unknown 'when he's not serious (Whenever he's not serious, he seems to get knocked out and thrown around quite easily, though, he seems to do it on purpose to give the enemy a sense of winning) 'Stamina: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable at "full-power", Varies when he's not serious Range: Unknown, possibly Hyperversal at "full-power". Extended melee reach with his cane. Standard Equipment: Zun (his cane) Intelligence: Surprisingly at least an Extraordinary Genius (Outsmarted Note in every single one of their "fights". His advice and way of talking influences beings who even have mental/influence resistance). Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (It was said that if him and the Core played Rok (Gyrohem's equivalent of Shiritori), or any other mind game, it would always end up being either inconclusive, or exactly 50/50. He knows practically everything in a near infinite amount of Hyperverses). Weaknesses: Zaunig doesn't take most of his fights seriously (Though, the only fight he's even lost was against the Core. When he was defeated though, he was happy. Happy that someone finally defeated him), and is really cocky/overconfident. Can get knocked out or become distracted rather easily if he's not taking the fight seriously via a superise attack. Standard Equipment Zun: 'A simple walking cane. The handle is a goldish color, whereas the main part is dark red. Surprisingly, it never broke in any of his bigger fights. Notable Attacks and Techniques '"Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Zaunig's "Willpower" is unique, as he did not obtain such power from the Core, but from a being higher than the Core itself. It is said that his Willpower exceeds all on Gyrohem, even Kiir's. With this ability, he can do nearly anything. Here is a list of powers/techniques he can do with Willpower that he's shown to do commonly: * Can Bend reality to his will in a nearly infinite dimensional scale * Summon anything he wants from his mind * Perfectly control probability to his will (His forte and favorite to use) * Perfectly manipulate anyone's mind * Can control any concept he likes * Manipulate anyone's soul or anything that has a "form", even beings of near infinite amount of dimensions * Has resistance against anything/anything that could potentially harm him/others * Negate any type of hax/anything that could potentially harm him/others * Is able to resurrect himself and any other being * Regenerate from another dimension * Go completely invisible to anyone in a nearly infinite amount of dimensions * All types of teleportation (If he wanted to, he could come to our universe) * Knows of the "4th wall" * Able to manipulate paradoxes * Control boundaries, such as achieving the impossible, or possibly achieving anything he wants/having near to no limits * Likely much more (Has stated he could just think he wants a certain power, he'll have that power) Feats *Fought against the Core longer than Linx Rifelson did, and only fought it because he wanted to be entertained and have a challenge, though, Zaunig was actually very serious in this fight. *The Core acknowledges Zaunig as a full on threat to Gyrohem, and its Hyperverse it's in. *Outsmarted Note, who is a supergenius. *Fought Linx Rifelson in Final Form Ultimate without being serious to a draw. *Is feared by beings of nearly infinite dimensions. Other '''Notable Victories: Note (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This wasn't really a "fight" per say, more like playing games like chess or arguing with each other) Notable Losses: The Core (War on Gyrohem) Inconclusive Matches: Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Zaunig wasn't serious in his fight, and Linx was in Final Form Ultimate. They both were knocked out in the end) Extra Music: * Cheerful Challenge (Fight against Zaunig) * Stronger Monsters Remix (Alternate fight theme) * Bad Apple | Epic Rock Cover (Alternate fight theme #2) * Darker, Darker, Yet Darker (Triple Remix)(Fight against an "angry" Zaunig) * Date (Casual Zaunig) Trivia: * Zaunig knows of the Collection of Mer, as well as the『Real World』. * Zaunig never tells a lie, but he tells half-truths. * One of Zaunig's favorite things to do is read. * Zaunig is not from Gyrohem, but instead created by a being with even greater power than the Core. He always says he doesn't want to open up the memory again, as it's "incomprehensible to even him". * Zaunig's "Willpower" is different than Aura "Willpower", but it works practically the same way, just without Aura. * Zaunig is sometimes called "Mr. Overreactor", or "The Handyman". * Zaunig once said he would be a great English or Philosophy/Psychology teacher. * Zaunig talks to himself quite often for no apparent reason. * Dispite the fancy "battle attire", Zaunig is in no way sophisticated or has manners, opposite in-fact. He just wears it because it makes him look 'cool'. * Zaunig doesn't believe his "blessing" to be useful, as he believes in hard work. Usually, he rarely shows them to the public and simply goes about with his life (which is doing pranks). * Zaunig (suprisingly) loves peace time and being alone. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: Playing pranks, being lazy, sweets, cleanliness, soft things, gambling, any type of game, reading Dislikes: Tight clothing (On him only, not on others), other than that, almost nothing Laterality: 'Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) 'MBTI: INFJ-A Eye Color: Glowing Cyan Blue Hair Color: Raven Black Hobbies: Playing pranks, reading, laying on a grassy field or in a forest in peace Values: Simply enjoy life Status: Alive and active (Doing what he usually does: prank, eat, "fight", -insert one of the things he likes here-, go do the same thing in other verses and dimensions, sleep, repeat) Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Color Identity: Dark Blue Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tier 1